bolcfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Terorisme
Teror atau Terorisme tidak selalu identik dengan kekerasan. Terorisme adalah puncak aksi kekerasan, terrorism is the apex of violence. Bisa saja kekerasan terjadi tanpa teror, tetapi tidak ada teror tanpa kekerasan. Terorisme tidak sama dengan intimidasi atau sabotase. Sasaran intimidasi dan sabotase umumnya langsung, sedangkan terorisme tidak. Korban tindakan Terorisme seringkali adalah orang yang tidak bersalah. Kaum teroris bermaksud ingin menciptakan sensasi agar masyarakat luas memperhatikan apa yang mereka perjuangkan. Tindakan teror tidaklah sama dengan vandalisme, yang motifnya merusak benda-benda fisik. Teror berbeda pula dengan mafia. Tindakan mafia menekankan omerta, tutup mulut, sebagai sumpah. Omerta merupakan bentuk ekstrem loyalitas dan solidaritas kelompok dalam menghadapi pihak lain, terutama penguasa. Berbeda dengan Yakuza atau mafia Cosa Nostra yang menekankan kode omerta, kaum teroris modern justru seringkali mengeluarkan pernyataan dan tuntutan. Mereka ingin menarik perhatian masyarakat luas dan memanfaatkan media massa untuk menyuarakan pesan perjuangannya. Namun, belakangan, kaum teroris semakin membutuhkan dana besar dalam kegiatan globalnya, sehingga mereka tidak suka mengklaim tindakannya, agar dapat melakukan upaya mengumpulkan dana bagi kegiatannyaRikard Bagun, “Indonesia di Peta Terorisme Global”,, 17 November 2002.. Mengenai pengertian yang baku dan definitive dari apa yang disebut dengan Tindak Pidana Terorisme itu, sampai saat ini belum ada keseragaman. Menurut Prof. M. Cherif Bassiouni, ahli Hukum Pidana Internasional, bahwa tidak mudah untuk mengadakan suatu pengertian yang identik yang dapat diterima secara universal sehingga sulit mengadakan pengawasan atas makna Terorisme tersebut. Oleh karena itu menurut Prof. Brian Jenkins, Phd., Terorisme merupakan pandangan yang subjektifIndriyanto Seno Adji, “Terorisme, Perpu No.1 tahun 2002 dalam Perspektif Hukum Pidana” dalam Terorisme: Tragedi Umat Manusia (Jakarta: O.C. Kaligis & Associates, 2001), hal. 35.. Tidak mudahnya merumuskan definisi Terorisme, tampak dari usaha Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa (PBB) dengan membentuk Ad Hoc Committee on Terrorism tahun 1972 yang bersidang selama tujuh tahun tanpa menghasilkan rumusan definisiMuhammad Mustofa, Memahami Terorisme: Suatu Perspektif Kriminologi, Jurnal Kriminologi Indonesia FISIP UI, vol 2 no III (Desember 2002): 35.. Pengertian paling otentik adalah pengertian yang diambil secara etimologis dari kamus dan ensiklopedia. Dari pengertian etimologis itu dapat diintepretasikan pengembangannya yang biasanya tidak jauh dari pengertian dasar tersebutKunarto, Intelijen Pengertian dan Pemahamannya, (Jakarta: Cipta Manunggal, 1999), hal.19.. Menurut Black’s Law Dictionary, Terorisme adalah kegiatan yang melibatkan unsur kekerasan atau yang menimbulkan efek bahaya bagi kehidupan manusia yang melanggar hukum pidana (Amerika atau negara bagian Amerika), yang jelas dimaksudkan untuk: a. mengintimidasi penduduk sipil. b. memengaruhi kebijakan pemerintah. c. memengaruhi penyelenggaraan negara dengan cara penculikan atau pembunuhan . Muladi memberi catatan atas definisi ini, bahwa hakekat perbuatan Terorisme mengandung perbuatan kekerasan atau ancaman kekerasan yang berkarakter politik. Bentuk perbuatan bisa berupa perompakan, pembajakan maupun penyanderaan. Pelaku dapat merupakan individu, kelompok, atau negara. Sedangkan hasil yang diharapkan adalah munculnya rasa takut, pemerasan, perubahan radikal politik, tuntutan Hak Asasi Manusia, dan kebebasan dasar untuk pihak yang tidak bersalah serta kepuasan tuntutan politik lainMuladi, Hakekat Terorisme dan Beberapa Prinsip Pengaturan dalam Kriminalisasi, Jurnal Kriminologi Indonesia FISIP UI, vol 2 no III (Desember 2002): 1.. Menurut Webster’s New World College Dictionary (1996), definisi Terorisme adalah “the use of force or threats to demoralize, intimidate, and subjugateImam Cahyono, “Terorisme dan Hegemoni Kesadaran”, , 30 Oktober 2002..” Doktrin membedakan Terorisme kedalam dua macam definisi, yaitu definisi tindakan teroris (terrorism act) dan pelaku terorisme (terrorism actor). Disepakati oleh kebanyakan ahli bahwa tindakan yang tergolong kedalam tindakan Terorisme adalah tindakan-tindakan yang memiliki elemenMohammad Mova Al’Afghani, “Kampanye Melawan Terorisme Telah Merusak Tatanan Hukum” http://www.theceli.com, 6 Agustus 2003.: # kekerasan # tujuan politik # teror/intended audience. Definisi akademis tentang Terorisme tidak dapat diselaraskan menjadi definisi yuridis. Bahkan Amerika Serikat yang memiliki banyak act yang menyebut kata terrorism atau terrorist didalamnya, sampai saat ini pun masih belum dapat memberikan standar definisi tentang Terorisme, baik secara akademis maupun yuridis. Sejauh ini, Terorisme hanya dapat dikategorikan sebagai kejahatan dalam hukum internasional bila memenuhi kriteria yang disebutkan dalam 12 konvensi multilateral yang berhubungan dengan Terorisme yaitu“Convention Against Terrorism”, : # Convention on Offences and Certain Other Acts Committed On Board Aircraft (“Tokyo Convention”, 1963). # Convention for the Suppression of Unlawful Seizure of Aircraft (“Hague Convention”, 1970). # Convention for the Suppression of Unlawful Acts Against the Safety of Civil Aviation (“Montreal Convention”, 1971). # Convention on the Prevention and Punishment of Crimes Against Internationally Protecred Persons, 1973. # International Convention Against the Taking og Hostages (“Hostages Convention”, 1979). # Convention on the Physical Protection of Nuclear Material (“Nuclear Materials Convention”, 1980). # Protocol for the Suppression of Unlawful Acts of Violence at Airports Serving International Civil Aviation, supplementary to the Convention for the Suppression of Unlawful Acts against the Safety of Civil Aviation, 1988. # Convention for the Suppression of Unlawful Acts Against the Safety of Maritime Navigation, 1988. # Protocol for the Suppression of Unlawful Acts Against the Safety of Fixed Platforms Located on the Continental Shelf, 1988. # Convention on the Marking of Plastic Explosives for the Purpose of Detection, 1991. # International Convention for the Suppression of Terrorist Bombing (1997, United Nations General Assembly Resolution). # International Convention for the Suppression of the Financing of Terrorism, 1999. Definisi yang dikemukakan oleh beberapa lembaga maupun penulis, antara lain:http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/79/Button_reflink.png Menurut Brian Jenkins, Terrorism is the use or threatened use of force designed to bring about political change. Menurut Walter Laqueur, Terrorism consitutes the illegitimate use of force to achieve a political objective when innocent people are targeted. Menurut James M. Poland. Terrorism is the premeditated, deliberate, systematic murder, mayhem and threatening of the innocent to create fear and intimidation, in order to gain a political or tactical advantage, usually to influence audience. Menurut Vice President’s Task Force, 1986. Terrorism is the unlawful use or threat of violence against persons or property to further political or social objectives. It is usually intended to intimidate or coerce a government, individuals or groups, or to modify their behavior or politics. Menurut US Central Intelligence Agency (CIA)'Muladi, Demokrasi, HAM dan Reformasi Hukum di Indonesia, Op. cit., hal. 171.. Terorisme Internasional adalah Terorisme yang dilakukan dengan dukungan pemerintah atau organisasi asing dan atau diarahkan untuk melawan negara, lembaga atau pemerintahan asing . '''Menurut US Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI)'Muladi, Demokrasi, HAM dan Reformasi Hukum di Indonesia, Op. cit., hal. 172.. Terorisme adalah penggunaan kekuasaan tidak sah atau kekerasan atas seseorang atau harta untuk mengintimidasi sebuah pemerintahan, penduduk sipil dan elemen-elemennya untuk mencapai tujuan-tujuan sosial atau politik . '''Menurut The U.S. by the Code of Federal Regulations“Definition of Terrorism”,< http://www.terrorismfiles.org>, Terorisme adalah: "..the unlawful use of force and violence against persons or property to intimidate or coerce a government, the civilian population, or any segment thereof, in furtherance of political or social objectives." (28 C.F.R. Section 0.85) . Academic Consensus Definition (1988)“Legal Definition of Terrorism”, “Terrorism is an anxiety-inspiring method of repeated violent action, employed by (semi-) clandestine individual, group, or state actors, for idiosyncratic, criminal or political reasons, whereby—in contrast to assassination—the direct targets of attacks are not the main targets. The immediate human victims of violence are generally chosen randomly (targets of opportunity) or selectively (representative or symbolic targets) from a target population, and serve as message generators. Threat—and violence—based communication processes between terrorist (organization), (imperiled) victims, and main targets are used to manipulate the main target (audience(s)), turning it into a target of terror, a target of demands, or a target of attention, depending on whether intimidation, coercion, or propaganda is primarily sought” (Schmid) . Tiga unsur definisi diatas, yaitu motif politik, rencana atau niat dan penggunaan kekerasan. Menurut US Departements of State and Defense'Muladi, Demokrasi, HAM dan Reformasi Hukum di Indonesia, Op. cit., hal. 172.. Terorisme adalah kekerasan yang bermotif politik dan dilakukan oleh agen negara atau kelompok subnasional terhadap sasaran kelompok non kombatan. Biasanya dengan maksud untuk memengaruhi audien. Terorisme internasional adalah terorisme yang melibatkan warga negara atau wilayah lebih dari satu negara . '''Menurut States of the South Asian Association for Regional Cooperation (SAARC) Regional Convention on Suppression of Terrorism'Ibid.. Terorisme meliputi: # Kejahatan dalam lingkup “Konvensi untuk Pembasmian Perampasan Tidak Sah atas Keselamatan Penerbangan Sipil”, ditandatangani di Hague, 16 Desember 1970. # Kejahatan dalam lingkup “Konvensi untuk Pembasmian Perampasan Tidak Sah atas Keselamatan Penerbangan Sipil”, ditandatangani di Montreal, 23 September 1970. # Kejahatan dalam lingkup “Konvensi tentang Pencegahan dan Penghukuman atas Tindak Pidana Terhadap Orang-Orang yang secara Internasional Dilindungi, termasuk Agen-Agen Diplomatik”, ditandatangai di New York, 14 Desember 1973. # Kejahatan dalam lingkup konvensi apapun dimana negara-negara anggota SAARC adalah pihak-pihak yang mengharuskan anggotanya untuk menuntut atau melakukan ekstradisi. # Pembunuhan, pembantaian, serangan yang mencelakakan badan, penculikan, kejahatan yang berhubungan dengan senjata api, senjata, bahan peledak dan bahan-bahan lain yang jika digunakan untuk melakukan kejahatan dapat berakibat kematian atau luka yang serius atau kerusakan berat pada harta milik. '''Menurut The Arab Convention on the Suppression of Terrorism , senada dengan Convention of the Organisation of the Islamic Conference on Combating International Terrorism, 1999. Terorisme adalah tindakan atau ancaman kekerasan apapun motif dan tujuannya, yang terjadi untuk menjalankan agenda tindak kejahatan individu atau kolektif, yang menyebabkan teror di tengah masyarakat, rasa takut dengan melukai mereka atau mengancam kehidupan, kebebasan, atau keselamatan atau bertujuan untuk menyebabkan kerusakan lingkungan atau harta publik maupun pribadi atau menguasai dan merampasnya atau bertujuan untuk mengancam sumber daya nasional. Disebut juga bahwa tindak pidana terorisme adalah tindakan kejahatan dalam rangka mencapai tujuan teroris di negara-negara yang menjalin kontak atau melawan warga negara, harta milik atau kepentingannya yang diancam hukuman dengan hukuman domestik. Tindak kejahatan yang ditetapkan dalam konvensi-konvensi sebagai berikut, kecuali yang belum diratifikasi oleh negara-negara yang menjalin kontak atau dimana kejahatan-kejahatan tersebut dikecualikan oleh perundang-undangan mereka. Juga dianggap sebagai tindak kejahatan teroris, adalah tindakan yang melanggar antara lain ke 12 konvensi multilateral yang telah disebutkan diatas. Menurut Treaty on Cooperation among the States Members of the Commonwealth of Independent States in Combating Terrorism, 1999. Terorisme adalah tindakan illegal yang diancam dengan hukuman dibawah hukum pidana yang dilakukan dengan tujuan merusak keselamatan publik, memengaruhi pengambilan kebijakan oleh penguasa atau menteror penduduk dan mengambil bentuk: # Kekerasan atau ancaman kekerasan terhadap orang biasa atau orang yang dilindungi hukum. # Menghancurkan atau mengancam untuk menghancurkan harta benda dan objek materi lain sehingga membahayakan kehidupan orang lain. # Menyebabkan kerusakan atas harta benda atau terjadinya akibat yang membahayakan bagi masyarakat. # Mengancam kehidupan negarawan atau tokoh masyarakat dengan tujuan mengakhiri aktivitas publik atau negaranya atau sebagai pembalasan terhadap aktivitas tersebut. # Menyerang perwakilan negara asing atau staf anggota organisasi internasional yang dilindungi secara internasional begitu juga tempat-tempat bisnis atau kendaraan orang-orang yang dilindungi secara internasional. # Tindakan lain yang dikategorikan sebagai teroris dibawah perundang-undangan nasional atau instrumen legal yang diakui secara internasional yang bertujuan memerangi terorisme. Menurut Konvensi ini, bahwa perjuangan dengan cara apapun juga untuk melawan pendudukan dan agresi asing untuk kemerdekaan dan hak menentukan nasib sendiri, seduai dengan asas-asas hukum internasional, tidak merupakan Tindak Pidana Terorisme . Menurut Organisation of African Unity (OAU), 1999. Tindakan teroris merupakan tindakan pelanggaran terhadap hukum pidana “negara anggota” dan bisa membahayakan kehidupan, integritas fisik atau kebebasan atau menyebabkan luka serius atau kematian bagi seseorang, sejumlah orang atau sekelompok orang, atau menyebabkan atau dapat menyebabkan kerugian bagi harta, sumber alam atau lingkungan atau warisan budaya seseorang atau publik dan diperhitungkan atau dimaksudkan untuk: # mengintimidasi, menakut-nakuti, memaksa, menekan, atau memengaruhi pemerintah, badan, institusi, publik secara umum atau lapisan masyarakat untuk melakukan atau abstain dari melakukan sebuah tindakan atau untuk mengadopsi atau meninggalkan pendirian tertentu atau untuk bertindak menurut prinsip-prinsip tertentu, atau # mengganggu pelayanan publik, pemberian pelayanan esensial kepada publik atau untuk menciptakan darurat publik, atau # menciptakan pemberontakan umum di sebuah negara. # promosi, sponsor, kontribusi, perintah, bantuan, gerakan, dorongan, usaha, ancaman, konspirasi, pengorganisasian atau perekrutan seseorang dengan niat untuk melakukan tindakan yang disebutkan pada paragraph 1) sampai 3). Sebagaimana The Arab Convention on the Suppression of Terrorism 1998 dan Convention of the Organisation of the Islamic Conference on Combating International Terrorism, 1999, menurut Konvensi ini, perjuangan bersenjata melawan penduduk, agresi, kolonialisme dan hegemoni asing dengan tujuan kemerdekaan dan menentukan nasib sendiri sesuai dengan prinsip hukum internasional tidak dianggap sebagai kejahatan Terorisme . Menurut Terrorism Act 2000, UK. Terorisme mengandung arti sebagai penggunaan atau ancaman tindakan dengan ciri-ciri sebagai berikut: # aksi yang melibatkan kekerasan serius terhadap seseorang, kerugian berat pada harta benda, membahayakan kehidupan seseorang, bukan kehidupan orang yang melakukan tindakan, menciptakan risiko serius bagi kesehatan atau keselamatan publik atau bagian tertentu dari publik atau didesain secara serius untuk campur tangan atau mengganggu sistem elektronik. # penggunaan atau ancaman didesain untuk memengaruhi pemerintah atau untuk mengintimidasi publik atau bagian tertentu publik. # penggunaan atau ancaman dibuat dengan tujuan mencapai tujuan politik, agama atau ideologi. # penggunaan atau ancaman yang masuk dalam subseksi 1) yang melibatkan penggunaan senjata api atau bahan peledak. Menurut European Convention on the Suppression of Terrorism, 1977. # kejahatan dalam lingkup Konvensi untuk Pembasmian Perampasan Tidak Sah atas Pesawat Terbang, ditandatangani di Hague, Desember 1970. # kejahatan dalam lingkup Konvensi untuk Pembasmian Tindakan Tidak Sah atas Keselamatan Penerbangan Sipil, ditandatangani di Montreal 23 September 1971. # kejahatan berat yang melibatkan serangan atas integritas fisik dan kehidupan atau kebebasan orang-orang yang dilindungi secara internasional, termasuk agen-agen diplomatic. # kejahatan yang melibatkan penculikan, penyanderaan atau penahanan berat yang tidak sah. # kejahatan yang melibatkan penggunaan bom, granat, roket, senjata otomatis, atau surat atau paket bom jika penggunaannya membahayakan orang lain. # usaha untuk melakukan kejahatan atau berpartisipasi sebagai kaki tangan seseornag yang melakukan atau berusaha melakukan kejahatan tersebut. # kejahatan serius yang melibatkan tindakan kekerasan, selain dari yang tercakup dalam artikel 1) sampai 6) jika tindakan tersebut menimbulkan bahaya kolektif bagi orang lain. # usaha untuk melakukan kejahatan yang tersebut sebelumnya atau berpartisipasi sebagai kaki tangan seseorang yang melakukan kejahatan tersebut. Menurut konvensi ini, percobaan melakukan Terorisme disamakan dengan delik selesai dan pembantuan disamakan kualifikasinya dengan si pelaku . Menurut Muhammad Mustofa'''Muhammad Mustofa, Memahami Terorisme: Suatu Perspektif Kriminologi, Jurnal Kriminologi Indonesia FISIP UI, vol 2 no III (Desember 2002): 30.. Terorisme adalah tindakan kekerasan atau ancaman kekerasan yang ditujukan kepada sasaran secara acak (tidak ada hubungan langsung dengan pelaku) yang berakibat pada kerusakan, kematian, ketakutan, ketidakpastian dan keputusasaan massal . '''Menurut Charles Kegley dan Eugene Witkoff (The Global Agendas Issues and Perspectives), mengemukakan sebanyak 109 definisi tentang terorisme, namun para ahli setuju bahwa Terorisme adalah suatu cara untuk mencapai tujuan tertentu dengan menggunakan ancaman kekerasan guna menimbulkan rasa takut dan korban sebanyak-banyaknya secara tidak beraturanMakalah Seminar Terorisme Suatu Tantangan bagi POLRI, oleh Tim Perumus Seminar, Lemdiklat POLRI Sekolah Lanjutan Perwira, hal. 5.. Menurut Conway Henderson (International Relations Cobflict and Cooperaion at the turn of 21th Century), menyatakan bahwaIbid.: Terorisme adalah suatu aksi kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh seseorang atau sekelompok orang atau jaringan, dimaksudkan untuk menciptakan suasana atau keadaan berbahaya serta penuh ketakutan dan bisa muncul tanpa motif apapun . Menurut Konvensi PBB tahun 1937'''Loudewijk F. Paulus, “Terorisme”, http://buletinlitbang.dephan.go.id, Terorisme adalah segala bentuk tindak kejahatan yang ditujukan langsung kepada negara dengan maksud menciptakan bentuk teror terhadap orang-orang tertentu atau kelompok orang atau masyarakat luas . '''Menurut US Department of Defense tahun 1990, Terorisme adalah perbuatan melawan hukum atau tindakan yang mengan-dung ancaman dengan kekerasan atau paksaan terhadap individu atau hak milik untuk memaksa atau mengintimidasi pemerintah atau masyarakat dengan tujuan politik, agama atau ideologi . Menurut Hukum Amerika Serikat, rumusan terorisme dalam United States Code, Section 2656f(d): premeditated, politically motivated violence perpetuated against noncombatant targets, usually intended to influence an audience. Definisi ini memberi tekanan pada motivasi politik, namun mengenai sasaran Terorisme, hanya memperhatikan sasaran sipil . Menurut TNI - AD, berdasarkan Bujuknik tentang Anti Teror tahun 2000, terorisme adalah cara berfikir dan bertindak yang menggunakan teror sebagai tehnik untuk mencapai tujuanLoudewijk F. Paulus, Op. cit.. Menurut A.C Manullang'''A.C Manullang, Menguak Tabu Intelijen Teror, Motif dan Rezim, (Jakarta: Panta Rhei, Januari 2001) hal. 151.. Terorisme adalah suatu cara untuk merebut kekuasaan dari kelompok lain, dipicu antara lain karena adanya pertentangan agama, ideologi dan etnis serta kesenjangan ekonomi, serta tersumbatnya komunikasi rakyat dengan pemerintah, atau karena adanya paham separatisme dan ideologi fanatisme . '''Menurut The Prevention of Terrorism (Temporary Provisions) act, 1984, Pasal 14 ayat 1 sebagai berikut: “Terrorism means the use of violence for political ends and includes any use of violence for the purpose putting the public or any section of the public in fear.” Terorisme digunakan sebagai senjata psikologis untuk menciptakan suasana tidak menentu serta menciptakan ketidak percayaan masyarakat terhadap kemampuan pemerintah dan memaksa masyarakat atau kelompok tertentu untuk mentaati kehendak pelaku teror. Kegiatan Terorisme dilakukan umumnya dengan sasaran acak, bukan langsung kepada lawan, sehingga dengan dilakukan teror tersebut, diharapkan akan didapatkan perhatian dari pihak yang ditujuLoebby Loqman, Analisis Hukum dan Perundang-Undangan Kejahatan terhadap Keamanan Negara di Indonesia, (Jakarta: Universitas Indonesia, 1990), hal. 98.. Menurut Laqueur (1999)'''Muhammad Mustofa, Op. cit., hal 33., setelah mengkaji lebih dari seratus definisi Terorisme, menyimpulkan adanya unsur yang paling menonjol dari definisi-definisi tersebut yaitu bahwa ciri utama dari Terorisme adalah dipergunakannya kekerasan atau ancaman kekerasan. Sementara motivasi politis dalam Terorisme sangant bervariasi, karena selain bermotif politis, Terorisme seringkali dilakukan karena adanya dorongan fanatisme agama . '''Menurut Undang-Undang Nomor 15 tahun 2003 tentang Pemberantasan Tindak Pidana Terorisme, Bab I Ketentuan Umum, Pasal 1 ayat 1, Tindak Pidana Terorisme adalah segala perbuatan yang memenuhi unsur-unsur tindak pidana sesuai dengan ketentuan dalam Undang-Undang ini. Mengenai perbuatan apa saja yang dikategorikan ke dalam Tindak Pidana Terorisme, diatur dalam ketentuan pada Bab III (Tindak Pidana Terorisme), Pasal 6, 7, bahwa setiap orang dipidana karena melakukan Tindak Pidana Terorisme, jika: # Dengan sengaja menggunakan kekerasan atau ancaman kekerasan menimbulkan suasana teror atau rasa takut terhadap orang secara meluas atau menimbulkan korban yang bersifat massal, dengan cara merampas kemerdekaan atau menghilangkan nyawa dan harta benda orang lain atau mengakibatkan kerusakan atau kehancuran terhadap obyek-obyek vital yang strategis atau lingkungan hidup atau fasilitas publik atau fasilitas internasional (Pasal 6)Indonesia, Undang-Undang Tentang Pemberantasan Tindak Pidana Terorisme, Op. cit., pasal 6.. # Dengan sengaja menggunakan kekerasan atau ancaman kekerasan bermaksud untuk menimbulkan suasana terror atau rasa takut terhadap orang secara meluas atau menimbulkan korban yang bersifat massal, dengan cara merampas kemerdekaan atau menghilangkan nyawa dan harta benda orang lain atau mengakibatkan kerusakan atau kehancuran terhadap obyek-obyek vital yang strategis atau lingkungan hidup atau fasilitas publik atau fasilitas internasional (Pasal 7)Ibid., pasal 7.. Dan seseorang juga dianggap melakukan Tindak Pidana Terorisme, berdasarkan ketentuan pasal 8, 9, 10, 11 dan 12 Undang-Undang Nomor 15 tahun 2003 tentang Pemberantasan Tindak Pidana Terorisme. Dari banyak definisi yang dikemukakan oleh banyak pihak, yang menjadi ciri dari suatu Tindak Pidana Terorisme adalah: # Adanya rencana untuk melaksanakan tindakan tersebut. # Dilakukan oleh suatu kelompok tertentu. # Menggunakan kekerasan. # Mengambil korban dari masyarakat sipil, dengan maksud mengintimidasi pemerintah. # Dilakukan untuk mencapai pemenuhan atas tujuan tertentu dari pelaku, yang dapat berupa motif sosial, politik ataupun agama.